comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-01-25 - Power Boy Joins the Titans
For whatever reason, Starfire has personally requested over the presence of Power Boy to join her within the lobby of the Towers. In any case, the area is otherwise quiet as she awaiting Power Boy's presence within the Lobby. Power Boy doesn't take long to arrive, unlike most people in the hero game Power Boy's not got the obligations of a secret identity. As such he can make these meetings without too much worry. He lands outside the lobby. He enters with a glance around the room. His attention falls on Starfire. He offers her a smile. "Starfire. It's good to see you." There is a smile from Starfire to Power Boy, and she respects his personal distance and does not crush him in a hug, "Regardless then, POwer Boy, I am happy that you could be here. The event is of some importance." She nods over and smiles brightly, "I have talked withthe others, and we have come to a decision." Power Boy nods as he looks at the Princess. "Really? If there's any way I can help I'd be more than happy to." He speaks slowly. "What's this event and how can I help?" There is a smile from Starfire, "Pending your acceptnance, we as the Titans would like to offer you a place within us as a member in good standing." Her offering a hand up, it bearing a larger T-Communicator. There's a wide smile to Kory at that. "I'm honoured to have been accepted. I am curious as to if any of the other applicants were also accepted?" He frowns a little almost thoughtfully "I'll admit I was curious as to if I'd be accepted. I've only met most of the team in passing." There is a nod from her, "Yes, we will be doing things wtih them in a short opportunity." She smiles, "And you have impressed us, as have they, over wtih their firm commitment over, to justice and virtue, and rising up above what you were." Nodding Power Boy seems thoughtfully. He chuckles a little as he looks at the woman. "Rising above what I was didn't exactly take much." He shrugs a slow shoulder. "But I'm honoured that you think I've done an acceptable job." He frowns a little. "I'll see to it that I give my best to the Titans." Starfire smiles over, "I am sure you will do more of that. Here you can learn, wtih us. Learn how to be a better protetor, and I am sure in time you will move beyond us. You have a pure heart, despite where you came from. Or whence of it. Such a thing is to be nurtured. Each act of heroism you do is a slap in the face of those who attempted to destroy it." She gives a hug. Shakes his head looking at Starfire. "I don't make any claims as to the purity of my heart. I am as good a person as I can be. Beyond that I can make no promises." He shakes his head, he seems vaguely amused by it. "But I'll take any oppertunity to improve my abilities and to help as many people as I can." Starfire smiles over, "There are no promises. There is merely the willingness ot try and fulfill them. To try and do what you know is right, and to be an examplar. We will not always be right, nor will we be perfect. But we will try to be. That is all that we can do, and the constant pursuit of it." Laughing Power Boy nods. "Perhaps." He looks around for a moment. "So, is there anything you'll need from me to finalize my joining? Or am I now officially a member?" He shrugs a shoulder as he glances once more around the room. "So, it was my understanding that new members of such organizations got tours of the facility?" Starfire smiles over at you, "As a new member, you will be allowed around our facilities, and if you wish I can give you a tour of them now. You will be given a period to become more comfortable wtih the team and how we operate, and in time will bea full member. But for now, we will be focused over on integrating you and helping you fit in, and the team fit well wtih you. If that makes sense?" Nodding Power Boy chuckles. "I can understand that. I look forward to getting to know the team." He then nods slowly. "I'd like to see the facilities, they sound fairly advanced by earth standards." Starfire smiles, "Yes, if you wish I can take you on a tour of them now." She gestures over at him to follow her now. "And welcome to the team."